When Worlds Collide
by TheAeshaettrProject
Summary: Well, this is what happens when worlds collide. Chaos. Unavoidable chaos, everywhere you look. For some of the people that are affected, that is just how they like it. - A little thing I'm gonna be working on. Taking characters from things I like, and exploring their personalities when stuffed with people they aren't used to. AKA A giant crossover fic.
1. Contents and Character List

**Character List and Chapters**

* * *

Author Note of Authorization: If ya can't tell, this is going to be constantly updating. Thanks for understanding!

**Chapter contents:**

Chapter One: Rifting Intensifies.

**Character List:**

_Original Characters:  
_Kai, the Rift Walker.

_League of Legends:  
_Darius, the Hand of Noxus  
Draven, the Glorious Executioner  
Soraka, the Celestial Child  
Ziggs, the Hexplosive Expert  
Jinx, the Loose Cannon

_Naruto:_


	2. Rifting Intensifies

_"Reports indicate that the Rifts are opening at near random, but are especia-"_ The TV cut off, being turned off by the sole being in the room.

"Especially concentrated in England, yeah, yeah. Same report for the last 4 or 5 days now." A male voice, in the darkness. With the TV off, no light got into the room, as the blinds were closed. "And are concentrated further around the south-west of the country." He sighed a little, standing from the couch. A few sounds of movement, and the light flickered into life, showing a rather messy apartment, with snack packets and energy drink cans all over the place.

The male, though, was rather interesting. Wild, dark brown hair, almost like a permanent case of bed-hair. One eye covered by the hair, whilst the visible one was a cold blue. He was stretching lightly, his loose clothes and messy apartment making him look like a layabout. He was currently wearing a shirt with a cartoonized girl, holding a gun to her own head, and baggy jeans, whilst his left arm was bandaged up to the middle of the upper arm. Although, where the shirt was lifted slightly up to his shoulder, a network of pulsating, black lines spiraled up his chest, and presumably down his left arm. A light sigh, and then the male spoke once more.

"Even more specifically, around a 20 mile radius around some kind of entity. I fuckin' hate this arm." A soft, sad chuckle, before he sighed. Grabbing a deodorant can, and giving himself a quick spray, he booted open his door, and stepped into the cool morning air. "Stupid thing is itching again. Wheres it gonna open this time, fuckin' orb in the air."

As the male paced out into the street, he growled lightly, itching at his bandaged arm idly. Then, down an alley, he saw it. A pale orb, floating just above the ground. It was about three feet in diameter, and looked...kind of like swirling fog trapped in a glass globe. It was rather pretty really.

"Found ya!" He said, chuckling a little, before pacing his way towards the orb. As he did though, the thing got darker each moment, until it resembled a black swirling vortex, getting faster as time went on. The male slowed his walk, frowning in slight confusion at that change.

"Weird. Don't usually do that.." He frowned a little, stretching his itching arm. As he did so, though, the marks on his arm flared up, and he hissed in pain.  
Grabbing at that arm...as the orb lashed out a long, black, slightly liquid tendril. It lanced out, and struck at the male's arm, making him cry out in pain.

It lashed again, and this time, connected neatly with the marks on the males arm. He was immediately silenced, but his eyes widened in pain and shock. A groan, as the marks on his arm spread slowly outwards, creeping up the left side of his face. A silent scream, before it reached his eye, and everything went dark.

* * *

**Somewhere far, and yet close.**

"C'mon! C'monc'mon!" A gruff, yet rather high-pitched voice shouted out excitedly, before a detonation was heard. Soon after, a rapid discharge of gunfire, through the giant forest.

"Only in the Summoners Rift could an explosive obsessed Yordle, an insane terrorist, a healer, an executioner, and the second most important man in Noxus work together..." This was much closer. Then, two males walked out of the tree-line, onto a narrow track. "Ah well. For Noxus."

This was clearly the speaker from before. A huge, muscled man, tanned, with short, slightly spiked black hair. He wore plate mail, with large, spiked shoulder-pads, and a curved plate on his back that protected the back of his neck. A lavish red cloak hung from his shoulders, going down near his knees. In between his shoulder-pads and wrist-guards, though, his huge, muscled arms were visible, veins popping out. His weapon, though, was rather interesting. Carried in one hand, a giant, double-headed ax, one side bigger that the other, with a stylized skull in the centre.

"Yes, yes. Brother, you fret too much. Draven here will take care of the enemy!" This second male, apparently called Draven, was thinner that the other, and dressed mostly in leather and furs. A big, fluffy white collar supported his neck, fastened by two iron rings. Strangely, these perfectly met his Fu-Manchu moustache, lightly curled over his grinning mouth. His hair, styled in a kind of upwards pompadour, swayed lightly in the wind. His weapon seemed to be two sword-axes, which he was constantly spinning around his hands, almost bored-seeming.

"Not all of us are care-free, Draven. Some of us need to ensure Noxus is known as the powerhouse of the world, still." The muscle-bound put a hand to his head, using the power of the Summoners Rift to send a mental ping to his team. A small blip, telling them where to go. "We're pushing middle. Lets go."

With that, the two began to set off, running towards the centre of the forest. The larger male's heavy steel boots making deep imprints in the mud, whilst the thinner man's light steps allowed him to get a little burst of speed over his brother. Still, it was not long until they were on a much wider path, sprinting down through the trees.

Then, from the side, a blue skinned woman leapt over a fallen branch. She frowned at the sight of the two men, but shook her head, and nodded her head politely. "Darius. Draven." She intoned politely, the single long, sharp golden horn from her forehead bobbing up and down slowly. The woman was obviously not human, with cyan skin, bright yellow eyes, and long pointed ears poking through her long, white hair. Said hair was tied in a giant ponytail, with multiple band sectioning off the hair into big balls down the pony-tail. Over her revealing dress, a yellow material with no sides at all, a belt with a nice red brooch. Her legs, though, ended in furred goats hooves, allowing to her go a little faster than the two men, even with the great crescent scepter she bore.

Darius, the larger man with the giant axe, gave a little smirk at the female, chuckling darkly. "Soraka. Hope you are ready for this team figh- Agh!" That was a pretty good reaction, all things considered, to the small fuzzball with a bomb strapped to its back flying out of the brush, and bouncing past Darius. "Dammit, you little furball. A PING WOULD BE GOOD."

The thing, smiling widely as it juggled bombs around idly, grinning up at the much taller man with a slightly psychotic grin, blunt teeth fully visible. The little being was furry, with a cat's nose, but wore leather armor, with a pair of bright green goggles. Long, pointed ears, one of them pierced with a big steel hoop. He was holding a small, red bomb, with a much bigger one strapped to his back. The little being jumped around, grinning crazily, before saying, in that high-pitched, gruff voice. "C'MON. Lets blow this place!" He said, cackling, before running off down the path, the trio of regular-sized humanoids following close behind.

Then, a yell was heard from the brush, as a bright red line appeared through the four. Darius blinked once...then jumped back, as a flash of blue appeared to his left. He gave a dark smile, readying his axe, before a dark red eye appeared appeared over each of his companions. A moment of silence, before five spectral walls appeared around the five, as a thin woman with blue hair had joined the four. Then, three black balls lanced out, as a great golden beam slammed through the quintet. Each one of them Flashed away, as the balls collided with the beam...and created a swirling vortex of darkness, dragging the five of them in.

* * *

Darius was...confused. Angry. But mostly confused. He had been sucked into a black vortex, and shoved into a hallway full of doors. He had been all kinds of ready to cut some throats with his ax, and now he was here. He gave a gruff sigh, before looking both ways down the corridor. One end went way down into darkness, and the other seemed to have a soft blue light shining. Pondering a little, he began to pace down towards the light, shouldering his ax.

He noticed, however, that on each of the doors, there was a small symbol. He did not particularly care what the symbols themselves were, but he wondered what each of them meant. It was intriguing, but, ultimately, irrelevant. What he really wanted to find out, was if anyone else was here, and more importantly, if his brother was here as well.

When he got to the light, though, he saw it was a large, round room, with a fountain in the center. It was unique, with a lot of arcane carvings around the different layers, and the actual, 6 sided spout, looked like several eyes. Strangely, though, there seemed to be a man, asleep, and leaning against the fountain. Intriguing.

Now, Darius thought of himself as a thinker. And, so, logically, he believed that the man in front of them had been absorbed into the vortex too. But there was no champion in the league that looked like this person, with the strange markings up his arm, and the long black hair covering his face. So, clearly, this was a different incident.

So, Darius poked the male with a foot, grunting lightly. No response, apart from a snort. A harder poke, and the male jumped, blearily opening his eyes and rubbing his ribs. He looked around, before up at the armor clad male. "Ya son of a bitch, that hurt."

Darius gave a snort, this time of amusement, before glaring at the seemingly tattooed male. Even though the tattoo's seemed to be somewhat alive, pulsing...

A shake of his head, then the Hand of Noxus was all kinds of business. "Do you know where in the Void we are, boy? I was...teleported to some kind of corridor with doors. For the benefit of the doubt, I assume you had the same thing happen to you."

A nod from the tattooed boy in front of him told him all he needed. "I see. Now we find out how to ge-" He was interrupted, though, by sprinting footsteps coming from one of the radial corridors. A hand on his ax, he turned, before coming face to face with his brother.

"Bro! You're safe!" was all the warning he got, before the mustachioed man caught him in a bear hug. This lasted a few seconds, the bulkier Darius slapping Draven on the back a few times, before they pulled away, Draven immediately noticing the seated being on the floor. "Oh? You're stuck here too? The fuck happened to you?"

A blink was all he got from the seated man, before a light chuckle was exuded. "Dunno. Was doing my daily routine of walking around, being a son of a bitch, closing rifts, when this one turned black. Grabbed my arm, and yanked me in. Did something to my eye, as well. Can't open it. Name's Kai, by the way." With that, he lifted his head, finally, and shook his hair out of his eye, confirming it was sealed shut, with more of those pulsing black lines crossing over it.

Darius and Draven did a simultaneous eyebrow-raise, made even more bizarre as they were both in sync, and on opposite eyebrows. Darius was the one who spoke, merely muttering "Interesting." They were interrupted, though, by a distinct rush of air, and a high pitched cackle. A moments pause, before the tattooed male was being dragged backwards away from the fountain, as a girl on a rocket fired past. The girl hopped off the rocket, letting the explosive careen wildly down one of the side passages. A duo of long, neon-blue braids, above pink irises, and a skimpy outfit of a mismatched bra, shorts, one lone stocking, and a bunch of belts showed who this was to the older, armored men.

"Jinxy! You made it here too?" Draven said loudly, idly slicking back his hair with one hand, as Kai wobbled about idly, barely focused as he shook the aftershock of the missile rushing past his face out of his brain. Ignoring the disoriented human, Draven went in for a fist bump with the manically grinning female.

"Yep yep! Stupid warping. Got smacked into a door... BLEW IT OFF ITS HINGES, THOUGH." She began giggling wildly at that, but stopped, noticing the boy. A feral grin overtook her features, and she leaned in, before giving Kai a sloppy lick up the side of his face.

There was a moment of deafening silence, broken only by Darius snorting in amusement, before Kai turned his head towards the girl. Then, he said, with one raised eyebrow. "What the actual, ever-loving fuck. Yer lucky yer cute."

Everyone began to laugh then, as Kai shook his head, chuckling. He shrugged a little, though, and looked around, before peering at Darius. "So, we need to get the fuck out of Dodge, right?" He asked, before pausing. More footsteps were coming down one of the hallways, and he glanced around to look. A pretty, blue skinned unicorn of a woman, and a little fuzzball with a bomb strapped to his back.

He shook his head rapidly, before sighing. "This day is goddamned weird." He said, not even letting the new comers speak, before he paced over to one of the side corridors. Sokara raised an eyebrow curiously, looking at Darius. Unfortunately for her, he was just smirking, and shook his head, as Ziggs decided to peer at the strange male.

Kai himself was peering idly at one of the doors, trying to decipher the strange markings on the door, before he heard a voice at roughly the height of his knee. "Blow it up?" the little furry guy said, grinning up at the taller male, who shook his head lightly.

"No, no, you tiny weirdo. Seriously, what the hell are ya?"

Ziggs dropped his smile for a moment, tilting his head to the side, then the other, before his grin came back at full force, and started bouncing around idly. "Never seen a Yordle before? Where are you even from?!"

Kai blinked down at the hyperactive explosives expert, and shook his head again, sighing. "Yer lucky that I have, in technical terms, seen some shit. Otherwise I would be flipping the fuck out."

A sigh, and he thumped the door with his non-tattooed hand, before wandering over to the group of humans, and not so humans. "Hello, miss blue-skin. I don't know your name, I currently don't fuckin' care, I'm Kai, this day is messed the hell up, I'm apathetic to meet you all. Also, to the two females, assuming fuzzy down here isn't also a girl, you should wear clothes, not excuses for clothes. I can see Blue's tits as clear as day."

Everyone just looked at him at that, Jinx with a shit eating grin, and Soraka with a dark blush, adjusting her dress to her intense embarrassment. Draven was smirking lecherously, and Darius was merely standing with his hand on his forehead, sighing. Soraka opened her mouth, but Draven managed to butt it, giving Kai a thumbs up. "Magnificent, aren't they!?"

"Damn straight. Anywho."

Kai shook his head, as Jinx began giggling wily, yanking on Darius' ax, and pointed at the strange, tattooed boy. "I like him. Can we keep him, Dari? Huh, huh?!" She was rewarded with a choice finger for her efforts, which caused her to laugh even more, before she sobered up, and looked around at the white tiled expanse. "This place is boring. Can we get out of here?"

Darius merely shrugged, as Soraka sulked, still blushing, frowning at the long haired guy who was back to examining the door. Draven, though, was looking at another of the doors, then back at Kai.

Specifically, his tattooed arm. "Yo, kid. Look at the centre of the door."

Kai looked at him, eyebrow raised, then at the door. Indeed, faintly stained onto the door, was a network of barely visible marks that were slightly easier to see at the centre. There was a pause, as Kai looked at his hands, before he placed his marked hand onto the door. A grunt of pain, as they flared up, before the door itself began to gain the markings, pulsing a deep black.

Darius blinked, starting to pace over to the male, Ziggs hopping around behind him idly. Darius had already started pondering the meaning of this, before Kai grunted, muttering under his breath, and then looked at Draven. "Good job, asshat. I can't get my hand off of this." With a thumbs up from Draven, complete with the widest grin he had given yet, Darius chuckled a little, and tugged on the boy's arm. Nothing. Didn't even budge.

The Hand of Noxus frowned at this. He was immensely strong, and he could not move the arm from the door. Indeed, Kai was also a little confused, but could voice nothing before the door imploded into a vortex similar to the one that had absorbed the quintuplet of Champions. Darius frowned again, the only emotion that showed on his face, as he attempted to tug Kai away from the vortex. He felt a pair of fuzzy hands at his calf, and a stronger pair on his shoulders, as Soraka and Ziggs came to help.

Similarly, Kai felt a tug at his chest, Draven tugging back with his rather high level of strength, but found he could not speak. Indeed, the last thing he heard was a high-pitched gasp, and Jinx yelling "No! Cute guy can't go!" Then, he was sucked into the abyss, and that was the last thing he knew for a while.

* * *

One Naruto Uzumaki was annoyed. Very, very annoyed. He was impatient at the best of times, but when he was hungry it got worse. Thankfully, he was on his way to Ichiraku's Ramen shop. An easy way to get him to shut the hell up for a moment, at least. He sighed to himself, though, half-closing his eyes, and putting his hands behind his own head. "Ugh. Stupid Suna. Ruining the chuunin exams. Glad that is over with." He muttered to himself, before chuckling, and flexing his arms a little.

He was soon at his favorite shop, and took a seat, waiting patiently for Ichiraku himself to show. Soon enough, the tall man popped his head out of the back room, and gave a hearty chuckle upon seeing the young shinobi. "Ah, Naruto-kun! The usual?" He asked, giving the blond ninja a grin.

"Yep! How's it going, Ichiraku-san?" Naruto asked, smiling happily at the smell of his dish starting to cook. He did so love this place, and its ramen made it all the better.

"Not too bad! I must thank you and your friends for helping out last week. I heard you were the one who captured that red-headed sand kid?" Ichiraku said, back turned to the young blonde, as he poured the noodles into a bowl.

Naruto grinned at this, but flushed a little. "Hey, I had a team. I can't take all the credit!" He said happily, grinning as the ramen was put in front of him. "Itadakimasu" He muttered, and lowered his chopsticks to the bowl. That was all the time he got, before a horrifically loud humming sound filled the air.

"What the..."


End file.
